


Feast

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Post, Gift Fic, Happy halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Vampire AU! Wounded and bleeding, Mukuro made his way through the woods. He could hear the animalistic growls. Surrounded, there was no chance in hell he was escaping them...and he'd been to hell twice. MukuroxVongola Clan





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grinner_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn, Akira Amano-sensei does.
> 
> Warnings: Un-beta-ed, OOCness, lots of blood, and animal instincts.
> 
> Authoress: Hello everyone! This plot bunny bit me a long time ago, but I've been slowly writing it. It’s been 10,000 years :) Our main group would be somewhere in their early twenties by appearance. This has explicit homosexual love kittens! 
> 
> *Dedicated to my lovely oninoshirosaki. 
> 
> Happy Halloween my fellow monsters! :D My first post on AO3 as well.

In an era long ago, vampires were as common as your average human. Vampires had royalty and nobility. Large cities built in their Vampire Kings' and Queens' names were littered throughout the world. A Vampire's wealth was legendary. Other creatures like witches, fairies, dwarfs, sprites, etc. lived in a precarious peace with the ruling species, vampires and human beings. **But** , now in the present medieval times the power has shifted. Humans rule the realm of earth while other creatures were forced in to hiding, including our beautiful creatures of the night. However, trickery is in a vampire's nature. Vampires have always managed to blend in with human kind, and when their numbers dwindled the skill became even more essential.

 

The story is the same in a little village situated at one of the beautiful coasts of Italy. Vampires hide there as well. The Vongola Clan is well feared and respected in the vampire community. Besides the royal blood of the last Vampire King in their veins, the clan is well known for their brute strength and intelligence. The Vampire Gods and Goddesses seem to also bless their clan with powers to control the sky elements, or the heavens, as most vampires see it. The current Vongola head of the clan is a very kind young vampire and is a patron to the small village. The humans have no idea their lord is vampire though.

 

A black castle was seated at the edge of a breath taking cliff. Sharp edges of cream colored rock jutted out here or there along the way down. The deathly fall and crashing waves of the ocean were natural barriers against any enemies. The front of the castle was guarded by the thick magical woods and wolves. They were also natural barriers against enemies. The peasants of the small village only bothered their patron when something went wrong or of news from the main kingdom.

 

It was early evening as the sun set and hit the castle at an angle making it look eerie in all the magnificence it held. It was so quiet, too quiet. There wasn't a living soul guarding the palace outside or inside. Everyone was still sleeping until the coming night fall.

 

_Thump._

 

“Ow.” Tsuna snarled. His long fangs peeked out behind pale lips in agitation. Reborn sent him a telepathic message to ' _Get your ass up or else_ ' and that caused him to sit strait up in his coffin. The Vongola Clan leader fell back onto a soft pillow in surrender. He could never outsmart his advisor. Tsuna had put up strong mental barriers, yet the two-thousand-year old vampire broke through them as if they weren't there.

 

The Decimo of the Vongola Clan reached up and gave his coffin lid a push. The black lid sporting a large golden 'X' and green colored clams on the front gave way to its master's will and opened with a low thud against the floor. Tsuna sat up properly this time with no resistance. He looked around his room, noting his lovers were still sleeping.

 

Being the lord of a ridiculously large castle gave him a gigantic master bedroom. Also having four lovers to take care of, the space was greatly appreciated. Various portraits hung on the black stoned walls of the windowless room. Armoires and dressers also took up space up against the walls, holding their assorted possessions.

 

Tsuna looked to his left. His lovers, Kyoya and Takeshi, were sound asleep. Their coffins were also black, but Kyoya's coffin was dotted with purple clouds and Takeshi's had blue rain drops. One could guess that Kyoya controlled clouds and Takeshi controlled the rain. Then Tsuna looked to his right. His lovers, Hayato and Ryohei, were also sound asleep. Tsuna sweat dropped upon hearing Ryohei's loud snoring. How does anyone sleep with that noise? Well, it was a skill that took over two hundred years to develop. On those two black coffins, Hayato had a picture of a red thunder storm and Ryohei had a picture of the sun and moon. Both of them controlled two elements: Hayato the storm and thunder, Ryohei the sun and moon. All of the coffin portraits were exquisite.

 

Tsuna sighed as he replayed the balance of power everyone had in his head. While Hayato and Ryohei controlled two elements, his lovers on the left were the most powerful. Kyoya controls the cloud, which in turn controls the rain, which in turn influences the storm and thunder. Ryohei could only harness the power of the sun and moon if those elements didn't interfere. Tsuna held **all** their powers within his tiny body.

 

It was law of the clan that the Vongola leader would always have five or six mates to hold the various powers of the sky. It was decreed a long time ago by the Vampire Gods and Goddesses that the leader will mate the strongest of each of the elements so that his or her power would be checked; it was a way for the clan to prevent having a tyrant as a leader. Each member of the Vongola Clan had a sky element that they could control, but only the leader could control the whole sky. Mating the strongest was also satisfying the vampire beast within. No alpha would pick a weak vampire to rule with them, nor would they bear children with them. That would only cause a weakness to grow within the clan.

 

Tsuna got out his coffin quietly by floating up and soundlessly stepped his bare feet on the cold floor. His long brunette hair and white night gown fluttered as he moved around. He walked over to his Cloud and Rain lovers' coffins. A pale hand traced over a purple cloud. The Vampire Lord smiled sadly. Tsuna and his mates have completed every task the Gods and Goddesses have given them except for one. Tsuna was raised as a proper noble and so were his lovers, but he had yet to find a proper Mist holder amongst his noble clan. There were only so many vampires of his generation. His father was suddenly killed, so he had to hastily take the throne. During this time vampires and the other creatures were in hiding from humans. The time during his father's reign was supposed to let Tsuna learn about being a leader and to court his future mates. That time period was cut short and left Tsuna without one of his mates.

 

Surprisingly, the Mist is the next powerful element to the Sky, and only two wielders within the Vongola were found. They were however mated to each other, and Tsuna would do no harm to them. The Mist formed the clouds which in turn formed everything else. It also had the power to fool enemies and keep the user protected from their attacks. The Vampire Lord could tell his Cloud lover was getting tired of doing the Mist's work and it was his fault. Tsuna was going to find his last mate so that all of them would live comfortably.

 

_'Oi Dame-Tsuna,'_ The Vampire Lord's advisor spoke to him in his mind. _'rouse your lovers and let's go eat breakfast. The Clan is hungry.'_

 

Tsuna mentally sighed. Keeping control of a hundred vampires while hunting was not fun. _'Understood.'_ He spoke back.

 

**{The Hunt}**

 

The beautiful vampires of the black castle waited for their Lord in the grand dining room. Some sat in chairs and others mingled amongst each other against the walls. Tapestries from all over the world hung in rainbow colors from the high ceiling and shining silver cutlery gleamed from the long dining table. Reborn sat at the head of the dining table while listening to the Varia (or Elite Royal Guard of Vongola) bicker with each other. It was quite amusing. However the Captain, Xanxus, took no part in the foolish banter.

 

“ **VOOOOIIII**!” Squalo called out his trademark scream. His long silver hair flipped in agitation. “ **Where the hell is the brat?!** ” While others would be put to death for obvious disrespect against their leader, Squalo or all of Varia, were an exception. Tsuna was quite fond of them and they were fond of him as well.

 

Reborn leaned back regally in the chair and chuckled. He wore an all-black, slim fitting chinese suit. The Vongola Clan had ethnicities from all over the world. Fon, a fearsome martial artist and good friend, had given him this a week ago as a gift from visiting his home country. It had intricate golden symbols and buttoned to the right side of his chest. The tail of it opened at the front instead of the sides like most normal Chinese clothing did. Golden ridges also adorn the tail hanging at the back. Finely made black boots completed the outfit. Almost all the nobles were dressed just as fine but not as good as him. Reborn was the leader's advisor, so he had to look it. The old vampire smiled as a pleasant rose scent started to fill the room.

 

Tsuna, looking as handsome as ever with his cascading brunette hair in a high ponytail, walked into the dining room smiling. He was wearing a bright red robe that open at the top slightly revealing his toned chest. The silken gown had buttoned over his dress shirt leaving white ruffles flowing at his collar and hand cuffs. Golden roses and words of their language floated over the gown and went all the way to the hems. It also opened at the front showing Tsuna's pristine white slacks and boots. Warm brown eyes conveyed apology, “Sorry for the wait.” Every vampire quickly got up and bowed to the Vampire Lord. Tsuna, being the humble being he is, bowed back.

 

If the vampires thought their lord was handsome and finely dressed, then so were his mates who bowed with him. First off, Kyoya the Cloud Guardian, was the second in command (until the Mist lover was found) and did not like bowing back. He did it however, to appease his lover and he straiten grudgingly afterwards. He was dressed in a purple traditional Japanese kimono. Kyoya was a warrior and therefore didn't wear all the layers required of a kimono to show his status. He only wore two layers, the inner white cotton layer and outer heavy layer of fine silk that had black birds and clouds embroidered on it. Both layers were short over black slacks and the sleeves weren't as long either. His sharpen beady black eyes and cold demeanor did not take away the allure of his Japanese heritage. His pale skin was envious to anyone. Jet black luscious locks were long enough to reach the tips of his ears. In essence, Tsuna chose well.

 

The third in command was also of Japanese descent. He was the friendliest of the Vampire Lord's mates. He was tall, taller than his lovers and most vampires, standing at six feet. He had golden tan skin and short spiky black hair that stayed forever disheveled. He also wore a kimono just like Kyoya, but it was blue with white koi fish and water waves embroidered on it instead. He also wore matching clog sandals. An opposite of the Cloud Guardian, the Rain Guardian was much more muscular due to his swordsmanship, and the white slacks he wore were tight. His looks earned him the nickname 'Sexy Freak of Nature' by his lovers. His warm brown eyes held laughter and excitement as he observed everyone. He was ready for the hunt.

 

Hayato, the fourth in command, had to be the most beautiful vampire of the entire clan. He had bright incisive peridot eyes and pale skin made of ivory that Gods and Goddesses envy. His silky, shaggy, silver locks flowed over his slender neck and hid many of his ear piercings. His build was slender but muscular like Kyoya's and his height was medium reaching Takeshi's shoulders. He was the most intelligent of group. He is mostly Italian with a hint of Japanese descent. Like Reborn, Hayato wore black boots and a Chinese suit, but instead of gold it was embroidered with green, matching his eyes. Peridot flowers and clouds drifted over the fabric lazily and his buttons went to the left of his chest. Everything about him made him ethereal to every vampire there, but they wouldn't dare touch Vongola's Decimo's mate.

 

“ **I'M HUNGRY TO THE EXTREME**!” Ryohei, the fifth in command, decided to yell. If it wasn't for his pedigree and looks, one would wonder how such a brash and loud individual was a noble. The warrior vampire was tall, broad, and muscular. Muscles practically rippled underneath his brown skin. Ryohei was also a martial artist (like Fon). His brute strength was even respected by the Varia. He had happy grey eyes and matching grey locks. They were short, but longer than Takeshi's, and choppy. Hayato loves to call him 'Turf Top' because of it. He was the loudest and most enthusiastic of the group, always trying to get his lovers to work out more. It was no wonder why he followed his instincts more than use tactical intelligence. He wore an open sleeveless black robe that bore his chocolate abs for everyone to see over simple black slacks. The robe, however, was made of the best silk, embroidered with silver thread portraying the sun and moon on his back. Pure manly perfection, though no one would say that out load.

 

Tsuna sensing the atmosphere (hungry vampires are scary!) quickly flashed his fangs after his mate's statement and said, “Let's go get breakfast everyone.” With that the Vongola Clan disappeared in a blink of the human eye.

 

**{The Magical Woods}**

 

Unbelievably, Kyoya and Hayato paired off as the hunt started. Unbelievably, because the two got on each other’s nerves most of the time and tended to not speak much to each other. That was just their personalities though.

 

“Bastard—” Hayato was about to complain when soft lips caught his. He was roughly pinned against a tree. Every bone in the silverette's body wanted to thrash the person in front of him, but he couldn't deny the familiar tingle of warmth spreading throughout chest.

 

Kyoya growled as he nibbled Hayato's bottom lip and slightly purred when the latter opened his mouth. His vampire instincts were telling him to claim his mate. It was understandable since they haven't touched each other in a couple of weeks. Their mates haven't touched each other in a while either. He suspected pretty soon they were all going to be locked up in the bedroom by their leader.

 

“Mmmf!” Hayato was glaring at Kyoya. That bastard was always feral and impatient. Secretly, Hayato loved that about him though. The silverette gave a low whine when the other bit his tongue. His blood flooded both their mouths and their eyes slid close. The black haired vampire moaned at the taste. Kyoya’s hands pinning his mate's wrists moved to Hayato's ass, cupping the soft flesh. The silverette got his hands out the other’s hold and moved his hands into Kyoya's hair. He moaned.

 

Kyoya moved them from the tree unto the grass below. After drinking his fill of Hayato's blood, he kissed and nipped the pale skin of his mate's neck as he began to unbuckle the silverette's pants loose. Hayato scratched the nape of his neck in retaliation but made no move to stop him. The haze of lust was taking over.

 

Abruptly, the smell of blood filled the air reminding the two that they haven't eaten tonight, having instead chose to eat each other. Kyoya paused, already half-way done with removing Hayato's pants. “What is that smell?”

 

Hayato sniffed. It was tantalizing. “A human is in the forest but...”

 

They both thought: _It smells different._

 

After a few minutes of inner debate, Hayato placed his hands over his lovers and decided to go check it out. “Hey, let's see who it is.” Kyoya growled unpleased. “Oh calm down, you can have me later.” He placed a firm kiss on Kyoya's lips. Kyoya nodded unhappily and they straightened themselves to leave.

 

**~*~Vampires~*~**

 

His battered feet kept hitting the ground. Breathing hard and fast, Mukuro stopped leaning against a tree. “Huff...” He put a hand to his side. It was bleeding profusely leading the creatures to his location. “Dammit!” He was going to die at this rate. Not that he was afraid of dying. He learned to not fear death (having died five times already).

 

See, Mukuro is a special human being. He is an adopted child of a very old vampire clan. If by “adopted” a person means slave/science experiment. His mother was a poor peasant who sold him off at a young age. By age five, Mukuro had seen five of the six realms that lead to nirvana and hell like no other.

 

The Estraneo Clan was a small group of elder vampires. They all had lived in the era long ago when vampires ruled beside humans. But they were few in number and could not challenge or defend themselves properly from their enemies. So, like any angry noble family they decided to use their resources to raise an army. They bought many slaves, all human. Vampires did not enslave their own kind. The vampire clan had many of their numbers interested in science, so they used the human children they bought in their experiments. They were no good as labor slaves so why not? They had hoped to grow indestructible weapons. They raised a demon instead.

 

Mukuro didn't feel human. He had powers that no other had. He could call forth beasts to do his bidding. He created illusions to mind fuck his enemy. He could call upon the flames of hell. They were many things he'd learned to do as he grew up and everyone then looked at him as a monster. The illusionist agreed with them. No human being could do those things.

 

Purple mist started to fill the area around him. His body may be tired, but he had the will left to fight. Although, fatigue was catching up sadly. He had gained enough power and destroyed the Estraneo Clan a few days back. Mukuro couldn't use his beast or hell powers anymore. The illusionist was exhausted. He ended up wandering alone until he came into this strange forest. Where was he? He didn't know. He really didn't care. He just wanted to sleep for the night.

 

Growls. Twigs snapping. Mukuro turned around to face the pack of wolves chasing him. “Oya, you caught up to me.” Twenty wolves, maybe more, surrounded him. He could see their glowing golden eyes as they stared at him. His mist dissipated. There was no use fooling the animals any longer with it. The illusionist brought his trusted trident in front of him.

 

The big grey wolf in front snapped his jaws first at Mukuro's ankle and the others followed. It was a miracle or devil's magic that Mukuro tossed the wolves away.

 

He fought them for maybe twenty minutes straight, catching new wounds by their deadly claws. The blood loss and his failing heart overwhelmed him and he went down when a particular black wolf pounced on his chest. His vision swayed; the earth rotated. Heterochromatic eyes watched helplessly as his trident skidded away.

 

“This is it, huh?” Mukuro stared in to the face of the drooling wolf. It growled angrily and snapped its jaws. Unafraid, he closed his eyes waiting for the fatal blow until a steady voice rang out.

 

“Stop.” It was uninterested and cold. “Leave him.”

 

The black wolf whined.

 

“He said leave him.” Another voice, just as deep.

 

Mukuro opened his eyes and found the wolf's ears flat against its head. It backed off. The other wolves whined too and started to head towards their masters. The illusionist turned his head from his position on the ground. His vision had black dots in it.

 

He saw the silhouette of two figures surrounded by the wolves before everything turned black.

 

Kyoya and Hayato petted some of the wolves as they walked to the stranger. What was he doing here?

 

“He's going to die if we don't do something.” The silverette said bending down to examine the unconscious illusionist. There was large pool of blood underneath the unconscious body.

 

“Hn.” Kyoya agreed. He sniffed the air. Normally he would let a weak herbivore like him die, deserving the death he couldn't prevent. This herbivore's blood was tantalizing. He was a vampire of prized self-control, but the saliva in his mouth proved otherwise.

 

Curious, the beautiful vampire touched some of the blood and sniffed it. The intoxicating smell from earlier burned stronger in his nostrils. Hayato's eyes glowed a mysterious red as he licked blood off his fingertips. A sharp intake of breath. “We should really help him.” His vampire instincts going mad at the taste. This was highly unusual and it unnerved him. If he wanted answers it was better to keep the person alive.

 

The other vampire took his wrist. Kyoya growled as he licked the rest of the blood off of his mate's fingertips. “Let's go.” Hayato picked Mukuro up and they all vanished.

 

**{The Vongola Castle}**

 

Tsuna believed that the vampires of his clan were enjoying the hunt. Though the Vampire Lord tried to ignore some of the terrified human screams, he closed his eyes and inhaled the pleasant smell of blood. He was taking a slow stroll with Takeshi since they both weren't that hungry. They were in a different village some 100 miles away from home but only seconds away with vampire speed. The Lord and his mate were casually walking by one of the burning houses of the village when their little brother appeared and bowed to them. “Tsuna-nii, Gokudera-nii and Hibari-nii request you come back to the castle.” Fuuta, the young blond vampire gave a worried smile. “They say it's very urgent but wouldn't tell me what was wrong.” Fuuta was twenty in human years but maybe 5 in vampire years. Vampires had very long lives after all. He reached Tsuna's shoulder and still had childlike innocence in his manners. He was wearing a simple black fur robe and pants. Fuuta didn't come out to hunt with them as he had fed the night before.

 

The Vongola lord patted Fuuta's head. “I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.” Despite that Tsuna's inner beast roared at the possible threat his mates might be in. He also noticed Takeshi tense beside him. “Can you please tell Reborn to take over for the night?” Fuuta nodded and scurried off with his task. Tsuna turned toward Takeshi. “Let's find Ryohei and go quickly.” The two noble vamps disappeared in a second.

 

When the three vampires arrived at the castle doors two guards bowed and let them in. Tsuna and his mates sniffed around for their two other mates and headed up the grand stairs. The air reeked of human blood. This human blood however had a **very alluring** scent. It made Tsuna's eyes glow orange. “What is going on?” He said aloud. They followed the smell all the way to their royal bedroom.

 

Takeshi pushed the right side of the elaborate door open. “Hayato? Kyoya?” He said in confusion but his eyes glowed blue at the blood's scent. Soon Tsuna and Ryohei were greeted with the odd sight as well.

 

Hayato had the human's head in his lap, wiping with a cloth to cool the human’s forehead. Kyoya was wrapping bandages around the human's torso. If the three mates in the doorway could sum it up, it would be three words. _What the hell?_ went through their minds.

 

“This human is different!” Hayato quickly explained, eyes flashing red. “Can't you _smell it_ in his blood?” Everyone was looking at the unconscious man. The stranger (Mukuro), after getting the dirt washed off him looked unnaturally beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Hayato, and he wasn't even a vampire. His long dark indigo hair was silky to the touch and his tall body was nothing but lithe muscle. His skin was as bright as the moon, almost putting Hayato's shade to shame despite the gashes and bruises. A blue blanket kept his decency as Hayato and Kyoya had stripped him of clothes earlier to clean his wounds.

 

Once Kyoya was done wrapping the bandages he said, “Don't tell me you can't feel this abnormal attraction to his blood?” His eyes were glowing an eerie purple. “Takeshi and Ryohei do I see.”

 

It was true. Everyone's eyes were glowing with their vampire nature and powers. Tsuna took steps forward until he was beside the beautiful stranger that captured his mates' attention. The Vampire Lord could see why they were attracted. He crouched down and touched the stranger's skin. It was abnormally cold for a human and the stranger had a light feverish sweat. “What do you suppose we do with him?”

 

Hayato frowned, knowing what he was suggesting. “We can't question him if he dies.”

 

The stranger chose then to make a strangled breath and coughed violently. His breathing after that sped up and was quickly fading. Ryohei moved closer since he was the most experienced in dealing with human-like injuries being a Kung Fu Master. That's when the Sun/Moon Guardian heard the stranger's heart start to slow. “Tsuna he's dying.” Everyone in the room grimaced.

 

“Then it's up to you Tsunayoshi. Do we turn him or let him die?” Kyoya declared.

 

“But wait,” Yamamoto interjected. “shouldn't we think about this more guys? We'll be responsible for him. He'll be considered as our son or...” The tan vampire bit his lip.

 

“Mate.” Ryohei finished. “That is a huge responsibility. Tsuna?”

 

Tsuna sat there thinking. They haven't found their Mist Guardian lover yet, and having a son will leave them with more work shared between them than they already have. But, having a son will leave his clan with an heir. All his mates were male so they couldn't procreate. Nor have they found a female they liked enough to have children with. They were too young to even have to worry about an heir anyway. It was so many issues to think about in that moment but the Vampire Lord didn't have time. When he heard the stranger's heart flutter he made up his mind. “Let's turn him. We'll deal with the consequences as we always have.” Who knows, maybe this was a gift from the Gods and Goddesses?

 

With a determined face, Tsuna slide his hand underneath the unconscious head and lifted the stranger's neck to him. “Everyone bite.” On the Vampire Lord's command his mates had come closer and chose parts on the stranger's body to bite. Tsuna bit into Mukuro's neck, noting the tiny gasp that came from him. Gokudera bit into Mukuro's collarbone, hoping that this mysterious man would be able to handle the transformation. Yamamoto chose to bite into Mukuro abdomen, thinking that this was all going too fast. Ryohei chose to bite Mukuro's left wrist, assessing that was the least painful out of all his wounds on his body. Kyoya chose to bite into a slim creamy thigh. Each vampire took a little blood while releasing their venom.

 

The Vampires of this world are created two ways. One way is being born from two vampire parents. The purer the blood the more royal a vampire was. The second way is to be turned. Turning a person is taken very seriously. When a person is turned they receive not only venom from their sire but some of their life energy as well. Vampires are essentially dead by human standards but the magic inside them is alive. It makes their dead heart beat. Besides fresh blood, magic can also keep a vampire healthy. The venom is what makes the human body change and the magic from their sire sustains the new form. For a vampire, turning a human was turning them into their child or lover. Vampires never turned frivolously, which is why there were so few of them to begin with. Vampires never really procreate over two children, three at the most. Because above all, it was a slow and painful process.

 

The Vampires groaned as they felt their magic seep into their new son. It was hard to resist the man's blood. Slowly, one by one of them unhooked their fangs after some time. They were waiting for the man to respond. If being turned by one vampire hurt like hell, imagine having 5 vampires turning one person at once. They had to all bite though; Tsuna concluded that was a sure way no one could say their son was illegitimate. Tsuna watched their son's face. He was paler but no longer feverish. Then the Lord saw the venom bulge purple out the man's veins from the area of the bite and began to crawl outward.

 

“Ugh...” Mukuro's eyes started to flutter. His body ached and it felt like something was squeezing his chest. Nothing he couldn't handle considering he's been through worse. “What...?” That's when he felt one of his ribs break. “ **Ahhhh**!” He didn't know what was going on. All he felt was immense pain. He started to flail with the little strength he had.

 

Tsuna and his mates watched with sympathy as the transformation started. The stranger screamed in pain and they could see his ribs starting to rearrange. Mukuro had started to flail and was beginning to hurt himself. Tsuna adjusted his hold on the stranger's neck and got behind Mukuro to lean him against his chest. The Vampire Lord put his new son between his legs and grabbed his wrists to prevent his son from scratching himself. He winced at the whimpers and screams the new vampire was emitting. Ryohei grabbed Mukuro's legs to prevent them from thrashing and the other three vampires sat back.

 

“Kyoya.” The Vampire Lord got his mate's attention. “Tell the guards what's going on and for them to prevent anyone coming up, please. Tell them to keep it a secret and find our son a meal while it's still night out.” Kyoya gave a curt nod and stood up. He was the least emotional of them after all. Tsuna chose him since Kyoya could still think clearly. All the vampires' paternal instincts were starting to form and once their son completed the transformation no one should come near or they'll be in danger.

 

Mukuro could only feel pins and needles sticking out his skin. It was like an ice cold fire was burning through every cell in his body. “ **Make it stop—ugh**!” The illusionist grounded his teeth fighting at the invisible bonds holding him. He was panting harshly as he whimpered. After a few more minutes, but it seemed like days to Mukuro, the horrible fire dulled to a throbbing. Mukuro stopped moving. The pain was bad enough to make him cry and that was a feat itself. Unknowingly, Mukuro leaned his head back on Tsuna's shoulder. He passed out again.

 

All was silent for a few minutes.

 

_Beat. Beat._

 

Hayato gave an audible sigh of relief, knowing that their son was going to be all right. The allure of the man's blood had dimmed since his life was in danger. Now that their parental instincts are kicking in, it is less likely that they will attack the man now.

 

Tsuna nuzzled Mukuro's neck as he felt the other slip into unconsciousness. He could feel the magic vibrating back and forth between all of them and it made his inner beast growl with possessiveness. “Help me clean him up some more. We can't leave him naked either.” Tsuna's eyes glowed an eerie orange and he gave Mukuro's cheek a kiss.

 

**{The Next Night}**

 

Mukuro shifted unconsciously in his sleep. His brows scrunched up and a low whine released from his lips. He needed something but didn't know what. Then the baby vampire sighed as the scent of one his parents calmed his instincts instantly. Mukuro snuggled closer unconsciously.

 

Tsuna shifted his hold on his son so that Mukuro's face was buried in his neck. He had left to use the restroom for a minute when he heard his child whine. His other mates, Takeshi, Ryohei, Hayato, and Kyoya were out doing their royal duties. However, they would never leave their child alone. It was hard enough on their parental instincts to leave the room but someone had to run the castle. Tsuna decided to stay with their child as the others were out. After all, it was his decision to change this stranger.

 

The two were currently lying on a makeshift bed of pillows and blankets. Mukuro is a newborn so he needs closeness with a parent and there wasn't enough room in any of the coffins for both of them. Tsuna felt Mukuro snuggle closer and the Vongola King purred. He stroked Mukuro's hair as he took in his son's scent. It was an intoxicating blend of lotus blossoms and earth. Tsuna wrapped his other arm around Mukuro's waist. Mukuro was unconsciously clinging to Tsuna, intertwining their bodies very close. The Vongola King relaxed as he heard both their heart beats beat in sync.

 

After the transformation, Tsuna and the others had bathed Mukuro as gently as they could with chamomile oil to help relax his body. Tsuna had then dressed their son in a simple black fur robe. It was obvious from Mukuro's previous clothes that the other didn't have wealth, and his body was too skinny for Tsuna's liking. But with the fur robe, it would show his status as well as be comfortable. It had been a whole day since the transformation so it was only a matter of time when their son would wake up.

 

A turned newborn vampire was hard to take care of. They required their parents touch and scent the first twenty-four hours. Then they will proceed to feed every day for the next three days. Speech and thought came after those four days and that's when the true test began. Tsuna and his family had turned this stranger without his permission. There was no telling what Mukuro would do or feel once he came back to his mind. A newborn was also very emotional due to all their senses being heightened. Not only do they see things clearer, feel their surroundings more, but newborns also feel emotions a hundred times more than before. With time newborns would be able to control their senses and dull things back to normal levels. Tsuna could only hope that this stranger didn't do anything drastic.

 

**{The fourth night}**

 

Reborn sat across a slightly haggard looking Tsuna. News that the royal king and his mates had a son spread like wild fire despite the best attempts at the guards trying to keep it a secret. Tsuna couldn't keep it from Reborn though and has already faced the old vampire's wrath about how foolish he was to turn a stranger. But at this moment, Tsuna needed Reborn's advice more than anything.

 

“Reborn...” Tsuna started as he stared at the embellished tablecloth on his office's desk. “Do you think he'll...?”

 

The two-thousand-year old vampire looked at his distraught king contemplatively. He knew Tsuna and his mates have been running thin taking care of their clan and their newborn. He noticed that Tsuna's immaculate skin color had gone dull and there were slight bags under his eyes. “Stop worrying Dame Tsuna. If he decides to get rid of his new life then let him try. He can't ignore the call of his instincts either.”

 

Tsuna bit his lip. “That's what I'm afraid of. What if—what if succeeds in killing himself?” The parental bond they felt with the stranger would be severed and they'll buckle from the pain. It's a possibility one of them might go mad for a while.

 

Reborn could understand the anxiety eating Tsuna up as he had sired a child himself. “If it comes to that Dame Tsuna, we'll deal with it somehow. After all, you can't force your child to live and end up hating you.”

 

**~*~Vampires~*~**

 

“Ow.” Gokudera cursed. “How can you be hungry again?” His son was currently in his lap. With Gokudera being on the shorter side, Mukuro was as tall as Takeshi and towered over the beautiful vampire. His son had bitten into his neck; a sign that he was hungry they had learned.

 

After letting the newborn drink a bit, Gokudera tugged on Mukuro's locks to get him off. His son whined as licked the residue blood off his lips. “Alright, I'll bring you someone.” It was the silverette's turn to watch Mukuro. Gokudera was about to get up for the door when he heard his son's first word.

 

“Ha...Haya...Hayato?” Mukuro looked down contemplatively. The first time in three days.

 

Gokudera realized what was going on and alerted his mates. Thoughts and speech were returning to their child after all. _Everyone get your ass in here **now**._

 

“Yes, I am Hayato.” Gokudera spoke softly, slowly. “And what is your name?”

 

“My name?” Mukuro questioned as he looked at Gokudera. “My… name… is…my name is…Mukuro. My name is Mukuro.” Mukuro bright blue eyes brighten in recognition. It was a look of pure joy before the newborn frowned deeply. “What…what have you done to me?”

 

Gokudera took a deep breath. “What do you remember?” The silverette was glad to know their son’s name, but he was nervous. Mukuro doesn’t seem happy.

“I…I remember woods.” Mukuro mulled over. “I was escaping the Estraneos…”

 

Gokudera’s breath hitched. They had heard the Estraneo’s Clan had been slaughtered. Not that the vampire community felt remorse for them. They were awful vampires. Could it be that Mukuro killed them though?

 

“The wolves…they were going to eat me before you came.” Mukuro realized. “You’re the master of those wolves.”

 

“I am one of the masters yes.” Hayato replied.

 

Mukuro stared. “One of the…? There are more of you?” The newborn looked around the room, seeing various furniture and coffins. “Are those…”

 

Gokudera could feel the others close. “Yes, those are coffins.”

 

Staring for a minute, Mukuro took a deep shuddering breath. “You’re…you’re a _vampire_.” He became distraught. “ _You turned me into a vampire_!” Mukuro could feel tears slide down his face in waterfall. He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way. Death couldn’t even make him cry, yet he was blubbering like a hurt child now. Then the room zoomed into tunnel vision and his head spun from the sensory overload. “ **No** …” He grabbed the sides of his head and his body shook, eyes closed.

 

Gokudera took cautious steps towards his son. He knew this was going to happen. The stranger was turned against his will and if Gokudera guessed correctly, their son was a former prisoner of the Estraneo. “ _Listen_ to me. _Look_ at me.” Gokudera was graced by neon-indigo eyes blown wide with fear. Their son’s powers were awakening and he was having a panic attack. “I don’t know what has happened to you before but you’re safe now. We turned you to save your life. We take full responsibility as your parents.” Gokudera reached out slowly to cover Mukuro’s neck with his hands, sending a pulse of comfort. “Please, just breathe with me.” Gokudera took slow breaths and blew out slowly, repeatedly.

 

Mukuro flinched at the cold hands against his neck. He was still shaking and confused. He has turned into the creature he had **hated** for years. Everything seemed to be heightened as he focused on the sliver-headed man in front of him. The man was stroking his neck and he felt small pulses of warmth go through his body. As he calmed down with the small breaths, anger slowly crawled back. “Why? Why did you save me? _Why did you turn me_?”

 

How Gokudera answered this question determined whether Mukuro would lash out or not he knew. So, the silver-headed vampire thought for a moment and after some time he spoke, “We…we were curious to be honest. Your blood sang out to us. Blood makes vampires hungry and is special when it comes to our magic, but never are we enchanted by it like we were with you. It was a spell too strong to ignore.”

 

Mukuro’s tears were drying. These vampires were attracted to his blood? It was hard to wrap his mind around something like attraction. He wasn’t raised at all or treated like a person since he could remember. He always saw vampires as greedy, ugly, creatures. “I don’t understand.” He was breathing normally, hands falling back to his side.

 

Gokudera could see the confusion still shining in his son’s eyes with a mixture of fear and anger. “If you’ll let us explain, I promise to answer all your questions?” Gokudera boldly stepped closer. “Drink.” He lifted a wrist to Mukuro’s mouth. “You were hungry before.”

Mukuro looked at the wrist like it was a poisonous snake. Dare he drink? But he’s drunken blood already before it sounds like. Everything was so uncomfortable. Hayato’s scent was alluring though.

 

Mukuro hesitated and Gokudera pressed his wrist against Mukuro’s lips. “ **Drink**.”

 

Mukuro slowly bit the wrist unsurely, looking at Gokudera’s glowing green eyes. He was a monster for—he tasted the sweetness and warmth of Gokudera’s blood. His inner beast was purring. _This was family, his parent, his friend, and potential lover_. It was all just so strange.

 

Once Mukuro took a few sips, he unhooked his fangs. He didn’t realize when he bit Gokudera’s wrist but feeling the fangs click back into their hiding spots was disturbing. There was a knock on the door and Gokudera said, “Those are the rest of your parents. Please do not be afraid of them.”

 

**~*~Vampires~*~**

 

Quite some time had passed in the bedroom. Mukuro sat against the wall, looking at everyone mystified. His other “parents” had come to the room. He had asked questions about them and about where he was. He couldn’t believe he was with the Vongola. He’s heard many stories about them from the disgruntled Estraneos. Other creatures either fear or revere them. Even more shocking is that he was now the son of the Vongola King, making him have the rank of Crown Prince. It was too much information to take in and even with his senses calming down he was hyperaware of everything. He was wary and badly hurt.

 

“Everyone,” Tsuna getting the attention of all the vampires. “let me and Mukuro have the **talk**.” Eyes lit up in understanding and the other vampires got up to leave the room.

 

“Don’t take too long, omnivore.” Kyoya said on his way out. He was the last one.

 

“What do you mean?” Mukuro asks Tsuna now that they were alone.

 

Tsuna stood up and walked closer, shedding the white shirt he was wearing. He dropped to his knees in front of Mukuro. “The **talk** is about sex. Just like in the human world, vampires have a talk about sex when the vampire reaches the appropriate age as well. In the vampire world, sex is more common. It is seen as a way to express affection amongst allies, friends, and family unlike with humans. Biting and blood-drinking are reserved just for family and mates.” Tsuna reached out slowly to cradle Mukuro’s hand. “I know you are scared and still confused about all this. There’s a lot you need to learn about vampire mannerisms and such since you were turned instead of born into it.”

 

Mukuro shook his head. “It’s just hard to associate vampires with any kindness.”

 

“I know.” Tsuna squeezed his hands. “The Estraneo are outcasts in the vampire society for a reason. I had no idea they were performing child experiments. Their power was weakened for their disrespect for life by the Gods and Goddesses. I’m sorry it happened to you and all the children who didn’t make it.”

 

The indigo-haired vampire withdrew his hand slowly. “It doesn’t matter anymore. They’re all dead.”

 

“I know.” Tsuna cooed softly. “No one will hate you for killing them. You’re safe with us.”

 

Mukuro sighed. “I have a feeling, there is something else to this **talk**.” Mukuro replied skeptically. “What is it?”

 

“As you know,” Tsuna began with a shaky breath. “vampires are part of clans or small covens. You either be born into a coven or clan, or join one. If you join, you have to let the leader **claim** you.”

 

Mukuro’s face changed from confused wariness to shock. “You don’t mean…?”

 

“Yes.” Tsuna’s eyes glowed amber. “Sex. Like I said, it’s a big part of our culture. As my son and heir, I am expected to claim you, whether you became a mate or stayed as offspring in the future.”

 

“But I— **no**!” Mukuro shook his head. “I can’t just—I can’t! Not now at least…”

 

Tsuna looked at him sadly, “I know you’re not ready. You’ve faced a lifetime of trauma at the hands of vampires.” The Vongola King slid both hands up Mukuro’s shaking sides as he leaned closer. “You’ve been mistreated by both humans and vampires, knowing nothing about familial love or basic social interactions. I suspect you’ve never experienced eros, sexual love.”

 

Anger lit Mukuro’s eyes a glowing indigo again. “ **Of course not**. This—this is not…” The newborn vampire broke off his hiss into a sad whisper. “This was never what I expected.”

 

Tsuna closed his eyes to calm the anger swelling in his belly. He could do nothing to those damned Estraneo now. His son has already killed them all. No one deserved to not know any love. “My sweet, listen to me.” Tsuna grabbed Mukuro’s hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. “We must do this. Not only will your body become feverish until I do this, the clan will not accept you until I do. Our instincts will tear what sanity we have a part. **Please** , you have every right to be angry and scared. You’ve actually taken this better than I thought. For your parents, for yourself, _submit_.” Tsuna pleaded with his son. Mukuro had so much healing to do but they only had a few days before their instincts took control.

 

Mukuro clenched his fist on Tsuna’s chest. He didn’t know what to do. What could he do? His world has been turned upside down. Even after killing all the Estraneo, he was still so angry at the world. He would never be a normal human. He would never be loved by his mother. He never knew of his other family. He thought he would be alone for the rest of this life. He heaved out a heavy sigh. “I…”

 

“I will never force you.” Tsuna started. “I would never harm out like the Estraneo. None of us would. And if anyone so much as glares in your direction, **I would kill them**.”

 

Mukuro jerked at the darkness in Tsuna’s voice. The Vongola King didn’t look like he could be capable of killing. His innocent visage is the perfect vampire disguise. “…Must it be today?”

 

“No.” Tsuna shook his head. “But it must be soon. I’ll give you time to think. I and your other fathers will stay in a guest room down the hall so you can be alone.” He kisses Mukuro’s balled fist. “Please be well.” With that Tsuna left Mukuro alone.

 

**{The Sixth Night}**

Tsuna and company had kept close watch on their son as two days past. They only checked in to see if he was hungry; otherwise, they left Mukuro to think on his own in their bedroom. With their shared mind space, Tsuna had let everyone see the **talk** between him and Mukuro. Everyone was upset about the past hurt their son had gone through and seeing him suffer more from making this decision hurt more. They hoped he made the decision to join them.

 

The Vongola King was rejoicing that Mukuro did not seem to want to die despite his past with vampires. Before, that was his main concern although Mukuro’s anger and sadness took priority. The guards have done the best they could at keeping curious clan vampires away and the clan was now growing restless at not meeting the Crown Prince. Tsuna hoped Mukuro would choose soon.

 

It was a few hours past twilight that Kyoya decided to speak to their son. As Kyoya opened the door, he spotted Mukuro staring at his reflection in a mirror at Takeshi’s vanity. The newborn now wore a dark purple button up and black slacks. His long hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Their son looked lost and it actually hurt Kyoya to see that.

 

“Mukuro.” Kyoya called. The newborn looked over. “I’m coming in.” He closed the door, walking over to the newborn. Kyoya then leaned on the vanity Mukuro was at and asked bluntly, “What are you so afraid of?”

 

Mukuro’s eyebrows squished together in confusion. “What?”

 

“What are you so afraid of?” Kyoya repeated.

 

“It’s not—”

 

“It is fear.” Kyoya deadpanned. “If you have survived humans, the Estraneo, the wolves in our woods and the dangerous transformation, what else are you so afraid of?”

 

Mukuro bit his lip in silence. He had no answer.

 

“I am not good with emotions.” Kyoya started. “This is the most you will probably ever hear me speak. You are not weak. You are not a monster. So what are you afraid of? Think.” Kyoya walks to the door, going through it before throwing over his shoulder. “I can smell your fever. You’re feeling hot aren’t you.” He closes the door.

 

**~*~Vampires~*~**

 

As the night progressed and the full moon held high in the sky, Tsuna feels a mental tug when doing his paperwork in his study. His eyes widen when he realizes it’s from Mukuro. Faster than sound, Tsuna knocks on his bedroom door. “Mukuro? May I come in?”

 

A soft whisper, “Yes.”

 

Tsuna opens the door in worry. The candlelight casted eerie shadows across the room. He closes the door and quickly stands by Mukuro’s side when he sees the other sweating. “Do you have the fever?” He gently grips the other’s arm to lead him away from the vanity and too the makeshift nest of blankets and pillows. Tsuna mentally notes to buy his son a coffin soon.

 

Once on the ground, Mukuro takes in a shaky breath. “I accept.” He says softly.

 

“What?” Tsuna not quite believing his ears.

 

Mukuro glares as he starts to feel his temperature rise even more. “ _I accept_. Help me.”

 

The Vongola King flusters for a second before locking the bedroom door and finding the bottle of chamomile oil. He arranges some feather pillows against the wall before gently lying Mukuro against them. The newborn’s collar is soaked in sweat.

 

Tsuna briskly removes Mukuro’s shirt and slacks, leaving him naked. He notices his son is gaining a sickly pallor for a vampire. Tsuna then removes his shirt and slacks, baring his naked body. “I promise this won’t hurt much.”

 

He’s surprised. He’d always had the images of the old, creepy, looking Estraneo scientists. Mukuro just huffs. He doesn’t know whether he finds Tsuna attractive because he’s gorgeous or because vampires are just attractive in the Vongola Clan.

 

Nervously, Tsuna leans down to Mukuro’s face. “Are you sure?”

 

The newborn vampire rolls his eyes. “Yes.” He cups Tsuna’s face with both hands. “You said you would never hurt me. I’m keeping you to your word.”

 

Tsuna smiles and leans in for a sweet kiss, testing the waters. Mukuro responds hesitantly. He’s never kissed anyone before. He’s not quite sure what to do.

 

“Relax.” Tsuna pulls back and peppers kisses to Mukuro’s feverish neck. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Mukuro hums at the attention. He hasn’t had much contact that didn’t involve pain. He gasps as Tsuna suckles the dip of his Adam’s apple and slides a hand underneath his butt cheek. He places his hands in Tsuna’s long hair.

 

Tsuna sensually rubs his other hand against Mukuro’s inner thigh as he kisses down to the other’s nipples, sucking at one. Tsuna’s inner beast is purring with the knowledge that he is Mukuro’s first and he is causing all those delightful little sounds. The Vongola King switches nipples, paying the same attention by biting and licking. He’s fumbling with the chamomile oil when he bites a sensitive spot on Mukuro’s stomach, causing the newborn to keen pleasantly.

 

Tsuna goes back to kiss Mukuro, licking his bottom lip to ask for entrance. He’s granted entrance. Mukuro’s a little shy but he quickly learns to wrap around Tsuna’s tongue, starting a dance he didn’t think he knew.

 

While Mukuro is distracted, Tsuna dips one oil coated finger in Mukuro’s entrance. Mukuro doesn’t react at first. When the finger gets past the first ring of muscle he squirms. It feels slightly weird. Nothing but a cold tube has been there and feeling a slightly warm finger is odd. Tsuna starts the pump the finger in a slow rhythm.

 

Tsuna distracts him again by tracing his fangs against Mukuro’s neck. “Can I?” Tsuna asks. He’s already bitten Mukuro once without permission; he doesn’t want to do it again.

 

Mukuro gives a nervous nod. He didn’t have a good history with fangs but he’ll give it a try. He’s not afraid. He gasps in surprise at Tsuna’s sharp incisors piercing his flesh and intense pleasure that blooms from the spot. He’s never felt that before. He bucks against the fingers in his ass; somehow Tsuna snuck two in without him feeling it.

 

_Bite me too_. Mukuro hears Tsuna’s voice in his head. He feels his fangs pop out in response and he sniffs the side of Tsuna’s neck before biting the spot underneath his ear. He doesn’t know how to create intense pleasure like Tsuna during a bite but he must have done something right as he feels Tsuna buck into his hips.

 

They continue to feel an eternal loop of pleasure. After some time Tsuna adds a third finger and releases his bite. Mukuro takes a few more sips before doing the same, enjoying the nice buzz thrumming through his veins. Without warning, Mukuro’s harden length is engulfed by Tsuna. Mukuro screams in pleasure as the Vongola King sucks hard while pumping his three fingers faster, spreading him wider.

 

Mukuro is a shivering mess when Tsuna finds his prostrate. Tsuna curls his fingers deeper to the right and Mukuro cums into his mouth with a silent scream. Tsuna laps it up like cream, sucking until there wasn’t a drop left. “My, that was lovely indeed.” The Vongola King smirks at the breathless newborn as takes some chamomile oil and strokes his phallus with it. “It’s time for the main course. Just relax, okay?” Tsuna lifts Mukuro’s left leg to align himself. He slowly pushes in.

 

Mukuro bites his lips. It doesn’t hurt, just slightly burns. Tsuna’s width is decent but he’s really _long_. Mukuro is halfway to hardness when Tsuna is balls deep. “Tsu-tsuna- **Ah**!” Mukuro groans as Tsuna pulled back slid back in.

 

With shallow thrusts and using his hand, Tsuna pumps Mukuro back to hardness. Mukuro’s length is dripping in pre-cum by the time he’s had it. He pulls Tsuna down for a kiss and tell him, “ _Move_.”

 

Tsuna grins widely as he pulls back and slams right into Mukuro’s prostrate, sliding him up the pillows. He switches his hand to spread Mukuro’s legs wider and has the newborn hollering his name. Mukuro’s nails scratch Tsuna’s shoulders, leaving bloody trails in their wake. The newborn’s head was thrown in passion. He couldn’t take it much longer.

 

As Tsuna continues to abuse Mukuro’s prostrate, the two grope, kiss, bite, and lick everywhere they could touch. There is no shyness now in Mukuro. Tsuna wanted to make sure Mukuro’s remembered his first time. Some time had passed and sensing Mukuro was close, Tsuna folds Mukuro in half as he strokes Mukuro’s length. “Cum for me.” He kisses Mukuro again.

 

A few more thrusts and Mukuro spurts thick whiteness on his chest. That was the most intense pleasure he had ever felt besides the bite from earlier. He sighs contently as he feels Tsuna cum not long after inside him. He was strangely satisfied; not at all what he was expecting.

 

Tsuna kisses Mukuro again and they stay like that for the rest of the night.

 

**{Three Weeks Later}**

When Mukuro and Tsuna had emerged from their lovemaking the next night, his other parents had fussed over him as well. It was a whirlwind of bites and touches and much talking. Mukuro had slowly gotten used to the idea that he wasn’t a slave and was actually cared about.

 

Meeting the rest of the clan was also interesting. Mukuro had a good laugh when someone had asked Tsuna for his hand in marriage. While it was nerve-wracking, the clan vampires had welcomed him with opened arms.

 

It was around three weeks later when a feast was held in Mukuro’s honor. Of course the newborn vampire wasn’t used to the attention. It was going to take a long time for him to be used to it; all the vampires kept bowing before him or kissing his hand. It was making him nauseous.

 

Seeing his son reaching his limit, Tsuna took Mukuro to one of the balconies for a break. “Are you okay love?” Gently rubbing his hand on Mukuro’s exposed arm. Mukuro wore a black and silver sleeveless shirt that had silver lace trailing from where sleeves were supposed to be.

 

Mukuro gave a small smile to Tsuna. “I am fine I guess. I’m just not used to this.” He sighed as he leaned on the railing.

 

“Well, a few more hours and the sun should rise. Everyone will return to their rooms by then.” Tsuna informed. “You know they’re just excited to finally spend more time with you without us hovering.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” Mukuro chuckled at the thought. “Ah, the moon is covered again. Let me fix that.”

 

Tsuna jolted as he saw Mukuro wave away the mist covering the full moon. “You—you can control mist?”

 

Mukuro shrugged. “Yes, it’s one of my powers gained from the experiments. I haven’t used my powers much since you all forbade me from even walking for too long. Why?”

 

Tsuna smiled brightly. “Ah my son, there’s still much you have to learn.”

 

 


End file.
